


Gap!Tale (Undertale comic AU)

by YukiAizawa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fan Comics, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAizawa/pseuds/YukiAizawa
Summary: An Undertale AU written by me and drawn  by Elizabeth Draws (http://aminoapps.com/p/9fd945).I highly recommend that you use entire work, instead of individual chapters, because each chapter is a single page.A character centric AU that follows the story of Gap!Frisk a Frisk that has seemingly gained the power to manipulate boundaries (Like Yukari Yakumo from Touhou Project.)They travel around the diffrent AUs to kill there boredom.And each story slowly reveals their past, and how they came to gain the power over boundaries.





	1. Page 1




	2. Page 2




	3. Page 3




	4. Page 4




	5. Page 5




	6. Page 6




	7. Page 7




	8. Page 8




	9. Page 9




	10. Page 10




	11. Page 11




	12. Page 12




	13. Page 13




	14. Page 14




	15. Page 15




	16. Page 16




	17. Page 17

Just want to mention Core!Frisk is a creation of dokudoki


	18. Page 18 (Chapter One END)




End file.
